


I Had to Tell Someone

by CombineGLaDOS



Series: First Time for Everything [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Family, I honestly have no idea how to tag this, If you think Fareeha is the one who writes the dorky message, It's messages so yeah, POV First Person, Sort Of, i guess that works, messages, you are very wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Angela and Fareeha write to their family members to tell them about their relationship





	1. Dear Falke

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I wrote this in 90 minutes hope you're all ready for a total mess :)  
> For the record, Falke is Angela's brother and is based off of concept Mercy.

Dear Falke,

I just want to start this by saying holy hell am I bi! Honestly men and women are just so attractive and sometimes I wonder how I managed to get to 37 while being rendered this utterly useless by a person.  
Okay, so, remember how I had a huge crush on Captain Amari? Would constantly swoon over her despite her being 23 years my senior?  
Well, she has a daughter. Her name is Fareeha and oh my god she is the hottest, funniest and nicest person I have ever met. Honestly, she’s just gorgeous and I actually can’t deal with this?  
Anyway, she asked me on a date 3 months ago, and I know you’re going to message back saying I should’ve told you and everything but she’s officially my girlfriend. She calls me her girlfriend! And every day I see her is literally the best day ever.  
I love being back with you know what, despite how conflicted I was over it when I first got the call. Being with all my friends again is wonderful, but being with Fareeha is just the best feeling in the world, and I know the relationship is new but I really like her.  
Actually, I’m genuinely falling in love with her. More than anyone else I’ve ever been with. It makes going on missions with her hard, because my mouth ends up in my throat everytime I see someone shoot at her, but she trusts me with her life, and I trust her with mine. Seeing her fly around the battlefield is honestly one of my favourite sights. She’s so majestic, and awesome even if she makes a disgusting amount of puns with her callsign. That’s okay though, because as disgusted as I act, a lot of them are genuinely funny and I love her for it.  
I wish you could meet her. She makes me so happy. We haven’t told anyone about this, because we don’t want to cause problems on base. I told you how people reacted last time I entered a relationship with someone I worked with, and I don’t want that to happen again. It won’t make me leave Fareeha if people find out, and I trust that she won’t leave me either, but I don’t want people to know yet. I'm telling you because I just...really had to tell someone about Fareeha. She makes me so happy.  
Maybe you can visit Gibraltar sometime. I could introduce you then! Or maybe we can arrange to meet somewhere if a mission allows it. She’s just...really special to me. She matters more to me than anything else, and everyday I fall more and more in love with her.  
Anyway, that’s all I really have to tell you right now. There is more stuff I want to tell you about, outside of just Fareeha, but I can’t, for obvious reasons.  
I hope to see you again soon, not just because I want to introduce my brother to my girlfriend, but because I really miss you.

Talk again soon,  
Love Angela


	2. Dear Dad

Dear Dad,

 

Hi. I hope you’re doing well. I’m sorry that I haven’t written or called you in a while, I’ve been busy with things I really can’t tell you about at this current moment. One day I’ll be able to, but right now I can’t. There is one thing I want to tell you about though...a person.

Her name is Angela Ziegler. You know, the one who worked in Overwatch with Mum way back. She’s the smartest person I’ve ever met, and she’s really great too. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and well...she’s my girlfriend.

Ha, just saying she’s my girlfriend makes my heart melt. I still can’t believe I even managed to ask her out. I was so nervous! We’ve been together for three months now, and she means everything to me.

I know it could just be infatuation, but everyday I see her, I just love her more. Even when she ends up being 30 minutes late for meeting for dinner because she got engrossed with a report. I love her and all her little quirks.

We agreed not to tell anyone, because we know our relationship probably won’t be too well accepted, but I had to tell someone that we’re together. It feels good to say that. To talk about her to someone.

The funny thing is that I’m talking about her like you’ve never met her, and I just realised you probably have at least once during one of your visits to the Swiss HQ, but I can’t help it. She’s already so special to me, Dad. I really care about her, and she cares about me too.

Maybe one day I can drag her into a video call with you. I’m sure she’ll love me for it haha. Either that or we end up in Canada for no reason whatsoever that isn’t associated with the thing I can’t tell you about and I take her to meet you then. You can do your favourite thing of being the tough dad!

Anyway, I have stuff I need to do, so I should round off this message here.

 

I love you, and I’ll talk to you again as soon as I can,

Fareeha.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Bumblr](http://combineglados.tumblr.com/)


End file.
